


Prank Time

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Hyunjin, Caught, M/M, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Slight fluff, Smut, Top!Seungmin, ass eating, failed prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seungmin goes to prank Hyunjin but it doesn’t go as he expected.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, SEUNGJIN
Kudos: 168





	Prank Time

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT REPOST WITHOUT MY PERMISSION

Seungmin is going to do something that he has not done in a while, prank Hyunjin while he is in the shower. The younger usually waits a few minutes before he does. He puts his ear close to the door to hear what was going on. The water running and soft music is playing is all he heard.

A smirk makes its on his face as he quietly opens the door then shuts it softly.

Seungmin’s eyes widen as he looks at Hyunjin and registers what is going on. The older is fucking himself back on a dildo that is on the wall. Faint, soft moans kept escaping Hyunjin’s lips, some a little louder than others.

His eyes are squeezed shut and his head is thrown back. The water running down the elders body made everything better.

Seungmin definitely finds what he is looking at  _ extremely  _ hot.

The younger looks over at the sink to see the others phone is placed there. He grabs it and pauses the music. Seungmin watches as Hyunjin’s eyes widen and says, “Shit.” Their gazes meet and Seungmin smirks as the older becomes flushed.

Hyunjin quickly turns off the water and removes the dildo from his ass, and removing it from the wall. He slides the glass door open, grabs his towel, and covers himself up. He then looks at Seungmin, “What are you doing in here?”

“Well, I  _ was  _ going to prank you but seeing  _ that  _ was better” the younger says. Hyunjin’s cheeks flush again. “You know, I could help you get off?”

Hyunjin’s breathe gets caught in his throat, “Wh-what?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself Jinnie.” The younger then notices how the other is hesitant. Seungmin softens a little, “We don’t have to if you don’t want too, Hyunjin.”

“No, no! I-I want too!” he quickly says. “I just never thought you’d.. want too” he admits.

Seungmin smiles at the older. “How could I not? You’re so  _ perfect _ .” Hyunjin’s cheeks darken some. Seungmin then unpauses the music and puts it back on the sink. He opens the drawers and grabs an extra towel, putting it on the rack. “Is the lube still in the shower?”

“Yes.” Seungmin gives him a short nod.

The younger walks over to the other, he places his hands on the towel wrapped around Hyunjin. “Can I?”

“Yes please, Minnie.” That’s all Seungmin needed to pull the towel off from around the other male. After he puts Hyunjin’s towel back on the rack, he begins to undress himself.

Hyunjin’s eyes run over the other males body, he bites down on his lip. Seungmin looks up at him, “Like what you see?”

Their eyes meet again, “I do.”

Seungmin smiles as he grabs the taller ones hand and pulls him into the shower, closes the glass door once they were in. He turns the water back and lets it warm up before he does anything. Once it is warm, he turns to Hyunjin and pulls him closer by his hips. The younger glances at Hyunjin’s lips then back up, “Can I kiss you?”

“Do it,  _ please _ .”

A smile forms on Seungmin’s face before he pulls the other into a kiss. It started as a couple sweet kisses to a heavy make out session. Hyunjin lets out a soft moan as Seungmin bites down on his lip and pulls on it a little bit. 

“Before I fuck you, can I  _ please  _ eat you out?” Seungmin whispers in the elders ear.

Hyunjin nods repeatedly, “Yes.”

A surprised yelp escapes Hyunjin’s lips as he feels himself being flipped around and pushed up against the shower wall.

“Did I hurt you?” Hyunjin could hear the concern in Seungmin’s voice.

“No, no, I’m fine” he reassures.

Seconds later he feels his ass cheeks being spread a little amd Seungmin’s hands massaging them lightly. Hyunjin lets out a soft moan. Seungmin leans forward and leaves a light lick against the others hole, he then continues this. His tongue slips inside Hyunjin with ease, making the taller moan out. Hyunjin grinds himself back as Seungmin continues.

Seungmin then pulls away, making Hyunjin whine out. The younger stands back up and presses small kisses into the elders back. Seungmin glances around the shower until he finds the lube, he grabs it. He opens it and squeezes some in his hand then rubs it up and down his dick.

“Ready Jinnie?”

“Yes” he breathes out.

Seungmin aligns himself with Hyunjin’s hole and slowly thrusts in. Small moans escape both of their mouths. The younger slowly pulls back, then slowly thrust back in. “Fuck Hyunjin,” Seungmin groans, “you feel so good around me.” His thrusts were slowly picking up in pace.

“Y-you feel  _ great  _ inside me” Hyunjin moans out. He feels the grip on his waist tighten and Seungmin thrusting into him harder. The younger leans forward some and leaves a trail of kisses down Hyunjin’s back.

Seungmin moves his arms up to Hyunjin’s chest and pulls him closer to his body, he thrust harder and faster into the older male. Loud, broken males begin to escape from Hyunjin’s lips.

“Does it feel good baby?” Seungmin whispers in the others ear.

“Y-yes Minnie, it does” Hyunjin stutters out. Seungmin trails a hand down the taller males body until he gets to Hyunjin’s dick. He wraps his hand around it and jerks it off at the same pace as his thrust. “O-oh fuck.” Hyunjin throws his head back, more moans pass his lips. “Minnie I’m close!”

“Then cum for me” Seungmin groans out. It doesn’t take long for Hyunjin to release into Seungmin’s hand. The younger fucks Hyunjin through his orgasm.

“Minnie?”

“Yes baby?”

“I want you to fuck my throat then cum down it.”

“Oh fuck, yes please.”

Seungmin pulls out of Hyunjin, he smirks when he sees his cum run down the taller ones thighs. Hyunjin turns around to face Seungmin, then gets down onto his knees. He quickly puts Seungmin into his mouth and starts bobbing his head.

“Fuck Jinnie” Seungmin groans out as he runs his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair, gripping on it. He slowly thrust into the others mouth as Hyunjin continues to bob his head. “I’m getting close” he warns. Hyunjin only hums around the younger males dick, making Seungmin moan out.

The grip on Hyunjin’s hair tightens and seconds later, Hyunjin feels Seungmin cum down his throat. Moans of Hyunjin’s name leaves Seungmin’s lips as the older milks him through his orgasm. Hyunjin pulls away shortly after and stands back out.

“You’re amazing” Seungmin breathes out as he pulls the other closer. Hyunjin giggles out and gives the younger a quick kiss.

“Same goes for you.”

Seungmin smiles then asks, “Want to continue the shower and clean up?”

“Yes, that’s fine.”

Seungmin pulls the other into another kiss. After they pull away, they start to help each other wash off.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter~  
@bloodysvng  



End file.
